Medley
by PriestessOfNox
Summary: Birthday gift for Kino Hayashi. Alternate Universe ending to "Lean On Me" so it will mention a few things that haven't happened in "Lean On Me" yet so please don't read if you don't want to be spoiled by things that will happen as that story progresses. This story is about how the Trolls and Smurf couples create a family & how it grows. Branch/Hefty. Poppy/Smurffette. Creek/Brainy.


Medley

When Rosie came out of her pod, Hefty wasn't sure how he felt. The little Troll princess was a perfect mixture of her parents; Poppy's pink skin and Branch's purple nose with hair that started Branch's purple-blue but lightened into pink as it went into the tips. She also got Poppy's pink eyes, which was the only thing not perfect about her in Hefty's opinion but he wisely kept that to himself.

Of course, there was happiness. Now that she had an heir, Poppy's one concern about being with Smurfette, rather than a Troll, was out of the way and Poppy was already making wedding plans and saying that Rosie would be the cutest flower girl in the history of weddings. No one even thought to disagree.

There was also a bit of awe. For all of his protests against having a child, Branch loved Rosie with all his heart from the moment her pod formed. And the moment the little Trolling was in Branch's arms, Hefty had no doubts that the little princess would have her father wrapped around her adorable little finger for the rest of his life. There was nothing that could outshine Branch's smile as he looked upon his daughter.

Then there was jealousy. Hefty would never want to take this away from Branch and Poppy but Rosie was their child, not his. His mate had a child with someone else and there was no way he could do the same.

Unaware of Hefty's thoughts, Poppy continued to coo over her daughter, suggesting to herself, "Mommy," and suggesting to Branch, "Daddy."

Looking between them, Rosie gummed on her fingers adorably.

Not looking up, Branch reached towards Hefty, finding his hand and pulling him closer, "And this, is Papa Hefty."

A smile forced its way onto Hefty's face as he looked down at Rosie, pausing only a moment to kiss Branch's temple.

"Oh, don't forget Mama Smurfette," grinned Poppy, excitedly pulling her fiancé closer for Rosie to see.

Another smile formed on Smurfette's face, kissing Poppy's cheek and wrapping her arms around her as she gazed down at Rosie.

Still gumming her fingers, Rosie looked at the Smurfs but then all around her in her new to the world wonder.

"Do you want to hold her?" Branch looked up at Hefty.

Not able to find his voice, Hefty simply held out his hands, amazed by how feather light the baby princess was once in his arms but how his limbs trembled as if she was heavier than anything he'd ever lifted before.

Peering up again, Rosie gurgled and reached out, patting Hefty's nose.

Most abundantly, out of everything, was love. An instant, could knock you over with a breeze love like Hefty didn't know was possible before. He knew that Rosie also had him wrapped around her little finger right alongside Branch.

Of course, the Trolls threw a giant party to celebrate the birth of the new princess. Creek declared himself an honorary uncle and was over the moon that Rosie giggled each time he "booped" her nose. Satin and Chenille called "dibs" on designing all of Rosie's clothes and that she was the most precious little model imaginable. When it was Guy Diamond's turn to hold Rosie, DJ Suki covered the little princess's face with kisses and they smiled at each other with a shared hope that they would have their own bundle of joy someday soon. Fuzzbert ran around excitedly each time Rosie looked in his direction. Smidge, for the life of her, could not stop saying "oh my god". Cooper tried to make funny faces at Rosie to make her smile but was glared away by the group when Rosie cried instead but won his way back when Rosie liked to play with his dreads. And Biggie cooed over Rosie so much Mr Dinkles had one of his rare moments of talking to get his attention again, following immediately by an innocent "mew".

That night, when Branch put Rosie into her crib, she grabbed onto his finger and held on tightly despite her sleepy eyes.

"Well, you're trapped," whispered Poppy, "You can never leave this spot again."

Branch rolled his eyes at her but smiled adoringly at Rosie, singing softly, "Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go,  
Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go,  
I hate to leave you, but I really must say,  
Goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight."

Smiling Poppy joined in, "Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go,  
Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go,  
I hate to leave you, but I really must say,  
Goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight."

"Well, it's three o'clock in the morning," Branch sang.

"And baby, I just can't do right," sang Poppy.

"Well, I hate to leave you, baby," Branch smiled more down at Rosie.

"I don't mean maybe," Poppy beamed.

"Because I love you so," the Trolls sang together.

"Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do," sang Branch, grinning as it made Rosie giggle.

As her parents sang, Rosie fought off the sleepiness and yawned a few times before releasing Branch's finger and dozing off to sleep.

"Aww," Poppy squished her own cheeks, "She's perfect."

"Yeah," Branch agreed, looking down at Rosie as if she still held his finger.

"I want ten more," Poppy all but ran in place.

Blushing, Branch looked up at her, "No."

"Come on," Poppy whined softly. "You fought so hard against having one and look at how beautiful Rosie is."

"She is beautiful but it's only been a day, how about you try being a parent a little longer before you try for a sports team?" Branch pushed Poppy out of the room.

"Which sport?" asked Poppy.

"Poppy," Branch frowned.

"Oh, good scolding Dad voice, you'll need it," said Poppy.

"Thanks, apparently I've been honing it for years," Branch rolled his eyes. He looked towards the living room where Hefty was waiting for him. "We're going to have to extend the pod; now that Rosie is here I can't just go the bunker whenever Hefty is here."

Poppy nodded, "We can start work on it in the morning." She looked towards her bedroom, where Smufette was waiting. "Think Smurfette would have liked a sports team? If circumstances were different?"

Still looking towards the living room, Branch sighed, "I'm sure Hefty would have."

Shaking her head at herself, Poppy sighed, "Just a couple of dreamers, aren't we?"

Not answering, Branch just hummed, "I don't want to go to the bunker."

"Glad I got a pull-out couch," Poppy smiled, going to get some blankets.

It didn't take long for Branch and Hefty to be snuggled up on the pull-out couch bed, the pod silent in the late hours of the night.

"Branch?" Hefty called softly, stroking up and down Branch's back like it was second nature to him.

Humming, Branch nuzzled closer to Hefty. He wasn't quite asleep yet but not awake enough to form words.

Smiling, Hefty decided it could wait and kissed Branch's forehead instead. He was about to settle down when he heard noises from the nursery, not quite crying, but the little princess was definitely awake. Very carefully, he slipped from Branch's hold and went to investigate.

Rolling about in the crib, Rosie whined unhappily.

"Hey there," Hefty gently caressed Rosie's scalp, "What's wrong princess?"

Lip trembling, Rosie looked up at him with watery eyes.

"Now, no need for those big eyes little missy," Hefty, very carefully, picked up Rosie, "I'm at your command."

After Rosie's pod had first formed, Poppy and Branch started getting tips from Peppy and Miss Frizz on how to care for an infant, as well as took some classes from some nurses. Hefty, however, asked Papa to teach him what he remembered from raising so many sons and, eventually, brought Willow and Smurfette into the mix.

First Hefty checked Rosie's diaper, which he then changed expertly thanks to practicing on that-very not-cute dummy Brainy made. As he lifted Rosie back into his arms, Hefty wondered if there were any bottles prepared in the kitchen since Rosie was still sniffling.

Suddenly a bottle was in Hefty's peripheral vision, and he was not surprised when he turned and saw Branch holding it out to him with a soft smile, "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Branch stepped closer after Hefty took the bottle, kissing his cheek. "What made you get up? I didn't hear her cry."

"It was more like a pre-cry," commented Hefty, adjusting the bottle so Rosie could drink and smiling when she immediately took to it.

"Those ears are amazing," Branch teased but moved closer to hug Hefty from behind and peer over his shoulder at Rosie. "Every time I think I couldn't love you more, you go and prove me wrong."

A chuckle escaped Hefty, all the more amused by Rosie looking at him in wonder at the sound, "What can I say? I love to impress my mate."

Humming, Branch shifted, reaching up to grab something from his hair, "I'm already heads over your tail in love with you, you know."

Half turning his head, Hefty kissed Branch's cheek, "And I love you from the top of your hair to the tips of your toes, but I'm never going to stop falling further in love with you or stop trying to make your fall further in love with me."

Even after all this time, Hefty could still manage to make Branch blush, "You are such a crazy sap, you giant, loveable doofus." He pulled back from the hug with a tiny chuckle, "I can't believe how badly I want to marry you."

"Right back at-" Hefty paused, "What did you just say?"

When Branch didn't answer, Hefty turned, eyes going wide at the sight of Branch down on one knee, holding out an open ring box.

Smiling softly, Branch began to sing, "I will never find another lover sweeter than you  
Sweeter than you  
And I will never find another lover more precious than you  
More precious than you

You are the only one you are my everything and for you this song I sing."

Standing, Branch reached up and cupped Hefty's face, "And all my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too."

Now slipping his hand to cradle the back of Hefty's neck, Branch kissed his cheek before he continued singing, "I said you're all that I'm thinking of, baby

Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger  
You're all I'm thinking of, I praise the Lord above  
For sending me your love, I cherish every hug  
I really love you

And all my life, baby, baby, I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you, baby  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do, love me."

Pulling back just a little, Branch smiled at Hefty, showing every little bit of love he had for him in his heart through his eyes as he finished the song, "You're all that I ever known, when you smile, on my face, all I see is a glow  
You turned my life around, you picked me up when I was down  
You're all that I ever known, when you smile on your face all I see is a glow  
You picked me up when I was down  
You're all that I ever known, when you smile on your face all I see is a glow  
You picked me up when I was down and I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes I pray that you do love me too."

As the last of the song let his lips, Branch leaned in and kissed Hefty softly, "Hefty Impossible Optimist Doofus Smurf, will you marry me?"

Brain still trying process it all, Hefty stared at Branch, "I've been proposing to you practically since day one of our relationship and then you pull this on me?"

"Ah," Branch considered that maybe he didn't think this through, "Is that a no?"

"Smurf no, it isn't a no, you jerk," Hefty readjusted Rosie so he could pull in Branch to kiss and hug him tightly, "You're so lucky I'm holding Rosie or I might have broken your spine in a hug right about now."

Relieved, Branch chuckled and half hugged Hefty back since he didn't want to squish Rosie, "Sorry to steal your proposal thunder."

"Eh, keep it," Hefty nuzzled Branch, "Getting to marry you is the important part."

"I love you," Branch kissed Hefty's cheek.

"I love you too," Hefty stole Branch's lips in a kiss.

Gurgling, Rosie tried to steal the ring box Branch was holding.

Pulling back from the kiss, Branch pulled the ring box out of Rosie's reach, "That isn't for you Rosie; don't be weird like your Mommy."

Rosie stared at Branch a moment, not able to understand, before drinking more from her bottle since that was more interesting anyway.

Once Rosie was done with her bottle, Hefty readjusted her to burp her, unable to stop from smiling. He set her down and turned back to Branch with a grin, "So is this like that song? You liked it so you're putting a ring on it?"

Chuckling, Branch took hold of Hefty's hand, "I believe I put a ring on it some time ago." He kissed the Lock Ring on Hefty's finger before moving to take it off.

"Wait," Hefty squeezed Branch's hand. "What happens after your remove it?"

"I think it depends on the Troll, or Smurf," commented Branch. "Lock Rings haven't really been used for a while but my Grandma kept hers and Grandpa's old Lock Rings in a locket she used to wear."

Nodding, Hefty looked at his Lock Ring, "Could we do something like that?"

Smiling, Branch nodded in return, "Of course. Do you want to leave it on until we find something?"

"A little," Hefty admitted, "But I can put it on another finger or something in the meantime."

"I'm sure we could borrow something from Poppy too, in the morning," Branch carefully removed the Lock Ring, putting it into Hefty's other hand before slipping on the new, permanent ring to announce their official engagement.

Curious, Hefty lifted his hand to look at the ring. His ring, his engagement ring, was a simple silver band that cradled a strip of polished blue rock all the way around. In the light, the blue rock shifted shades.

"It's perfect," Hefty beamed, pulling Branch in to kiss him again. Unfortunately, he couldn't celebrate the way he wanted while they were at Poppy's pod on her couch but he would have a lot of fun, and small payback, whispering dirty promises of things to come onto Branch's ear for the rest of the night.

By the time morning rolled around Hefty couldn't stop grinning, despite being exhausted, and Branch couldn't respond in any manner besides blushes and adorable squeaks. If the girls suspected anything, all comments were gone the moment Hefty showed them his ring.

Poppy squealed and giggled, lamenting that Branch made an excellent choice and that she as going to have to outdo him some way, somehow. Smurfette complimented the ring and spent the rest of the morning trying to convince Poppy to not go overboard and failing.

After breakfast, when Branch was coherent again, they started on plans to expand the pod and how to arrange the extra room. In the end they decided that they would make the pod bigger both in width and length, adding another floor. Poppy's currant bedroom would become a library and play room, a bedroom and washroom would be added to the bottom floor for Hefty and Branch and a new bedroom and washroom for Poppy and Smurfette, plus a bigger nursery for Rosie would be added to the new floor.

"What should we do with the currant nursery?" asked Smurfette.

"How about a hobby room?" asked Poppy. "I could keep my scrapbooking stuff in there and Branch could keep some of his projects in there, plus a flowerbox by the window for you and… I'm sorry Hefty but I don't think it would be a good idea to keep any weights in there."

"That's fine," said Hefty, "I just get mesmerized by Branch whenever he draws anyway."

"You'd think he'd get bored eventually," commented Branch, blushing again when Hefty grinned at him.

Giggling, Poppy ran her fingers over Smurfette's hair and just stared at it in a transfixed manner. It didn't take much of a stretch to realize what she was thinking.

"You know," Branch started slowly, still blushing, "This pod is going to be for all of us."

Catching on, Poppy perked up, "And, um, traditionally, there is something that mated Trolls do when making a pod."

"What's that?" asked Smurfette, looking up from Rosie whom she was currently holding.

"Well, um, that is," Poppy blushed, fiddling with Smurfette's hair a bit more.

"Contribute hair to the pod," said Branch quickly in order to get it out.

The two Smurfs stared at the Trolls and the Trolls blushed in sync.

"Look, we know Smurfs can't grow hair like Trolls," Branch tried to explain, "But even if it's just a little from your hair brush or something it would make the pod… ours."

"All of ours," Poppy nodded, smiling at Smurfette. "Does that sound alright?"

Smiling, Smurfette leaned in and kissed Poppy softly, "Of course."

"I knew I should have grown my hair out," Hefty grumbled.

As Branch and Poppy worked on the pod, Hefty and Smurfette sat where they could watch while they kept an eye on Rosie. Admittedly they weren't watching their mates as much as they would have thought, their attention completely ensnared by Rosie.

"Have you ever seen anything so precious in your life?" Smurfette asked, snuggling the little Trolling close, kissing all over her face and absolutely beaming at Rosie's giggles.

"Can't think of a single thing cuter," admitted Hefty, twirling the top of Rosie's hair, "Though we might be biased considering who her parents are."

"We're her parents too," protested Smurfette, pulling Rosie away from Hefty's reach to kiss her forehead, "You don't listen to Papa Hefty; we love you so much."

Though he rolled his eyes, Hefty smiled fondly, "Love isn't the question; I fell in love with her so quickly it was scary." He smiled more when Smurfette surrendered the Trolling into his arms, pausing to kiss her cheek. "She's my daughter, no doubt about it, but she isn't _mine_." He looked up at Smurfette, "Is it wrong that I'm jealous of Poppy for being able to do this with Branch, my mate, when I can't?"

Sighing, Smurfette scooted closer to look at Rosie and stroke over her hair, "If it's wrong then I'm wrong too; I'd give anything to have a child with Poppy."

Carefully, Hefty gave Smurfette a gentle nudge, "What do you think they'd be like? A Smurf and a Troll put together?"

Giggling, Smurfette paused to think about it, "I don't know. I'd definitely want them to have Poppy's coloring, and her ears and her cute nose and her adorable little feet."

"Sounds like you just want a little Poppy," grinned Hefty.

"Like you don't want a little Branch," Smurfette grinned back.

"Why stop at one?" asked Hefty, "I'd want more little Branches than I could carry."

Again, Smurfette laughed, "I can only imagine the look on Branch's face if you told him that." She took a moment to feign shock and, then, over dramatically acted out fainting.

Rosie giggles while Hefty laughed.

"Yeah, Poppy has definitely rubbed off on you," Hefty continued to chuckle.

Smiling, Smurfette sat up and kissed Rosie's cheek, "Your Mommy is so sweet and silly and loving, I bet you get all those traits and more."

"That silly might get evened out with Branch's sensible," said Hefty, then turned to Rosie, "If you're anything like your Daddy you're going to have more talents then you know what to do with."

Seeming to like that idea, Rosie cooed happily.

Smiling, Hefty turned to Smurfette, "Maybe you could teach her how to garden?"

Taking Rosie to hold again, Smurfette smiled at her, "Would you like that Rosie? Maybe we could get you a rose garden?"

"Perhaps I could assist with that?" asked Creek, sitting down to join them.

"Think Brainy would mind?" asked Smurfette.

"With how big the garden is, he probably wouldn't even notice," commented Creek, holding out his hands for Rosie and smiling when Smurfette relented to let him hold the princess. "It's too bad your Papa needed him for that magic stuff; he's going to be disappointed that he wasn't here to see Rosie come out of her pod."

"Yeah, Brain-man spent almost as much time staring at Rosie's pod as Branch did whenever we were here," commented Hefty. "Wish I understood how the whole thing worked too but I understand Branch not wanting Brainy to study the process too closely."

"It takes a lot to make a pod fall off prematurely but it can happen," commented Creek, keeping his gaze on Rosie, "I would have been a younger and an older brother if not for a Bergens striking the tree on those two separate occasions. Even if my parents hadn't been taken, not too long after the last pod, my mother was too devastated to try again."

Moving closer, Smurfette gave Creek's shoulder a sympathetic squeeze.

Looking up, Creek gave her a small smile.

"Pretty lucky that you were born then," commented Hefty, "Bet it made your parents pretty happy."

A soft chuckle escaped Creek, "Yeah, they were."

Coughing slightly, Smurfette attempted to change the subject, "You know, Papa and Brainy probably could have been done sooner if you had helped them."

Creek shrugged, "I can't really harness it like Brainy can," he raised his hand and let a few purple sparks fly along his fingers, "This is the most I can manage without some outside stimuli, usually of the 'Bad Word, I'm going to die' variety."

"Bad word," Hefty repeated with a laugh.

Frowning, Creek rolled his eyes, "I'm showing restraint, there's an angel present," he suggested towards Rosie with his head and let the sparks die down.

Whining, Rosie reached for Creek's hand.

"What is it darling?" asked Creek, letting Rosie grab his hand but she only whined louder and shook it about.

"I think she wants more sparks," said Smurfette.

Humming, Creek pulled back his hand and let the sparks come to life again, smiling when Rosie squealed with delight, "I guess so."

"Those are safe, right?" Hefty asked, watching the sparks warily.

"The way your Papa explains it, it's just a manifestation of my natural magical energy," said Creek, "It shouldn't hurt unless I make an effort to make it hurt, like in that 'Bad Word, I'm going to die' scenario I mentioned earlier."

Humming, Hefty reached out and touched the sparks, chuckling when one danced over his finger before fading away, "It sort of tickles."

"See, pretty harmless," said Creek but kept the sparks out of Rosie's reach anyway, smiling down at her.

"You're really good with her," Smurfette smiled, "Have you ever wanted kids?"

"Ideally, I've thought about it from time to time but it's not truly realistic," Creek sighed a little, "Especially considering my partner."

"Would you though, have kids with Brainy if you could?" asked Hefty.

Smiling, Creek readjusted Rosie so he could better hold her with one arm before turning to Hefty, "Probably not right away but yes, a child with Brainy would be simply amazing." He sighed, "Frankly, I'm rather jealous of you two, getting to share parental-ship over Rosie; she's literally the combination of the two Trolls I love most in the world."

Looking up at Creek, Rosie gurgled.

Creek chuckled, "Guess that makes you one of the three Trolls I love most in the world."

Rosie squealed in delight.

"What about Brainy?" asked Smurfette.

"Of course, he's the Smurf I love most in the world," smiled Creek, "Not to mention thee love of my life, the adorable little Brainiac."

"He's older than you," Hefty reminded him.

"I'm still taller," said Creek.

When as much work that could be done was done for the day, Branch and Poppy stabilized the pod and the group had dinner together. However, things stopped being peaceful after Creek left and Rosie started to cry and cry and cry without stop.

"Rosie, I'll abdicate the throne to you if you stop crying," Poppy pleaded, trying to rock her daughter to sleep, wincing when Rosie all but shrieked.

"Yeah, I'm with Rosie, no handing the monarchy over to our infant daughter," Branch half glared at Poppy, taking over rocking from her, managing a laugh when Poppy's arms kept the rocking motion even when they were empty.

"But Branch we've tried everything," Poppy groaned, "She's dry, she's fed, she's been burped and she doesn't want songs or games or any of her toys."

"There has to be something we're missing," commented Branch.

"Where's Jokey to make her laugh when we need it?" asked Poppy.

"Jokey's jokes would not help here," insisted Smurfette.

"But something funny might help," said Hefty, "What's made her laugh before?"

Smurfette waved to get Rosie's attention, "Rosie, Rosie look at this." She feigned shock and then, more dramatically than before, faked fainting.

Practically screaming, Rosie's face was going red with all of the strain of her tears.

"Guess she isn't in the mood for that," Hefty lamented, then smiled, "Wait a minute." He went over to Rosie and gently tapped her nose, "Boop."

Sniffling, Rosie seemed to calm for a moment but took one look at Hefty and started to cry again.

"That almost worked," Branch sighed.

"I don't get it," said Hefty, "She likes it when Creek does it."

"Creek," Poppy repeated, then grinned, "Creek!"

Watching Poppy run from the room, Smurfette turned to the others, "Should we be concerned that she might be going to abduct Creek right now?"

"No," Branch and Hefty answered together.

Soon returning, Poppy held up one of her pictures of Creek, "Look Rosie, its Creek."

Whimpering, Rosie paused crying to look up, whining and reaching out for the picture, seeming to calm down once she had her hands on it.

"Aww, our little Rosie has a widdle crush on Creek," gushed Poppy.

"She's two days old, she's not allowed to have a crush," frowned Branch.

"Especially not on Creek," nodded Hefty.

"I don't think you can stop her, you two," commented Poppy, "And crush is just the easiest way to explain it; I doubt a baby knows any better."

"I guess," said Branch, looking down at Rosie, "He's a little old for you Rosie."

"Not to mention that he's with Brainy," added Smurfette.

Yawning, Rosie continued to hold onto the picture and sucked her thumb as she started to doze off at last.

"Well, hopefully this was just a one-night thing," Poppy yawned as well.

In few days the pod was finished, the Smurfs able to watch how their hair was added into the mix even if it couldn't be seen in any of the designs. While Branch and Poppy worked on the pod, Hefty and Smurfette had watched Rosie, often joined by Creek after his yoga class let out. The whole group was jealous at how easily Creek could make Rosie smile and giggle and regularly thought of abducting him at night when Rosie wouldn't sleep until they surrendered his picture for her to clutch onto. Soon after the pod was finished, they all headed out to Smurf Village; all but Creek and Rosie were completely exhausted.

"Would you like me to carry Rosie for a bit?" Creek offered Poppy, holding out his arms.

Squealing in delight, Rosie reached for Creek.

"You're too old for her!" Poppy shouted, running ahead, which also made Rosie giggle.

Creek stared after them, "Where did that come from?"

"Long story," Branch yawned.

"Try not to make Brainy jealous of Rosie when we get home," said Hefty.

"I'm both amused and horrified that you both think Brainy would be jealous over my affection for a baby," Creek rolled his eyes. "Hopefully you all can get some sleep in Smurf Village and your common sense will return to you."

"Yeah guys, don't be silly," Smurfette paused to yawn, "If anything Rosie is going to be jealous of the attention Creek gives Brainy."

"Smurfette, you've failed me; you're supposed to be the sensible one," Creek shook his head at her.

"Sorry, too tired," Smurfette patted Creek's shoulder and speed up to catch up with Poppy.

"When you're all more coherent, I'd like an explanation," commented Creek.

For the remainder of the trek, Creek was left herding glorified zombies, eventually taking Rosie from Poppy for fear that the little Princess could be dropped mid-yawn. However, once they were through the log and the village was in sight, Creek desperately wanted to leave them to wander so he could find Brainy.

"Alright, who of you lot have enough brain cells awake to make sure Rosie makes it to the village in one piece?" asked Creek.

"They're too fuzzy for me to count right now," mumbled Poppy.

Rubbing his eyes, Branch yawned, "Just give me a second."

Rolling his eyes, Creek kissed Rosie's cheek, "Your parents are ridiculously adorable, even when stupidly sleep deprived. I bet you're responsible, aren't you my darling?"

Giggling, Rosie patted over Creek's cheek.

"You need to stop calling us adorable," grumbled Branch, gently taking Rosie from Creek.

"Stop being adorable and I might consider it," Creek winked, then grinned before turning to run towards the village.

Watching him go, Rosie whined.

"Aw, come on, little missy, don't be sad," Hefty pleaded, "There's a whole bunch of Smurfs for you to meet and they're all going to love you." He leaned down to kiss her forehead.

Calming, Rosie cooed softly.

Of course, Rosie was an instant hit with the Smurfs, even Grouchy smiled when Rosie looked at him. All the Smurfs wanted turns to hold her, which, of course, would take a small eternity with so many Smurfs. In the end Branch had to make a schedule for Rosie to visit the Smurfs and get some time with all of them in smaller groups so not to overwhelm her.

When Creek and Brainy saw them again at the end of the day, Creek was surprised and a little confused to see Rosie cuddling a plush version of himself.

"What's that?" asked Creek.

"Tailor made it," said Smurfette.

"I didn't ask where it came from, I'm asking what it is," said Creek, "Though I guess it's rather obvious, perhaps I should be asking: why does Rosie have a little doll of me?"

"We figured it would be safer than her clutching your photo at night," said Branch.

"And why is she clutching my photo?" asked Creek.

"She cries until we give in and give your picture to her," explained Poppy.

"This is only making me more confused," commented Creek.

"It confuses me too," confessed Hefty, "But Rosie hates it when you're not around."

"I'm flattered and mildly worried," said Creek.

"As am I," frowned Brainy.

Unable to keep it in, Creek chuckled, "Rosie is a baby."

"True, but she won't be forever," said Brainy.

Creek rolled his eyes, "Just because you're over five times my age, doesn't mean I'd be interested in someone who could be my daughter."

"Smurf ages make dating weird," Poppy absently commented, making the surrounding Smurfs blush.

Pushing that aside, Creek kept his eyes on Brainy, "What makes you think I'd even be interested to begin with?"

"She's literally the combination of the two Trolls you love the most," Brainy suggested towards Poppy and Branch.

"And now that's creepy," said Creek, turning to Hefty and Smurfette. "Was it that creepy when I made that comment?"

"I thought it was rather sweet," commented Smurfette.

Absently, Creek nodded and turned back to Brainy, "I love you, you have nothing to worry about."

"We'll see when she's older," mumbled Brainy.

Again, Creek rolled his eyes and turned to Rosie, "Rosie, darling, you're the cutest little thing I've ever seen but I've pretty much adopted you as your uncle and that's all I'm ever going to be. Do we have an understanding?"

Nibbling on the plush Creek's ear, Rosie gurgled.

"Excellent," said Creek, "But it will be a moot point anyway; I'm planning on being married to Brainy long before Rosie is even remotely old enough to date."

With that said, Creek kissed Rosie's forehead and left, leaving a blushing Brainy behind.

"W-wait," Brainy gave chase, "You can't say that and leave!"

"Say what? I didn't say anything," Creek kept walking with a smirk.

"Creek," Brainy pleaded as he caught up.

Hefty turned to Branch, "Did we just witness Creek backward proposing?"

"We just witnessed Creek getting revenge," stated Branch.

That night the family had to split up as they hadn't had the opportunity to make a new, bigger mushroom for all of them yet. Branch and Poppy argued on who got to take Rosie for the night, neither one wanting to let Rosie out of their sight.

"Perhaps Rosie would like to spend the night at Grand Papa's?" Papa Smurf offered with an adoring smile at the little princess.

"And it would be fair since neither of you would have her," pointed out Willow. "Besides, it looks like the four of you could use some sleep."

Though exhausted, Branch nuzzled the top of his daughter's head, "I don't know."

"You'll get her back in the morning," Willow promised, gently taking Rosie from Branch and giving the Trolling a smooch before teasing, "Maybe."

Poppy chuckled, "I guess it would be alright for one night."

A yawn was Branch's form of agreement, kissing Rosie's cheek before turning to Willow, "Thanks," he teased, "Grandma."

"That is quite the compliment coming from you," Willow countered, then smiled at Rosie, "And I don't think I mind the title in the least."

The couples headed off to their respective mushrooms and almost instantly fell into a deep sleep. They were so exhausted it was Creek who picked up Rosie from Papa and Willow's mushroom, much to Brainy's dismay.

"What is she doing here?" Brainy asked when he saw his mate return with his rival.

"Being adorable," Creek replied, "Her parents need some extra sleep and you need to get over his weird notion that Rosie is going to grow up and steal me from you."

"It's a plausible outcome," Brainy defended, looking at the Creek plush that Rosie was clutching.

Rolling his eyes, Creek sat beside his mate, "Brainy, in some weird twist of fate, what would have happened if you met me as an infant and helped raise me? Do you think you still would have fallen in love with me as an adult?"

Brainy frowned, trying to picture it. Part of him wanted to say that he would have still fallen for Creek but that didn't seem right. If the Smurfs had somehow met Creek as an orphaned infant, or even and older child, there was no doubt in his mind that Papa would have adopted him. Creek would have been like a little brother even if he grew up and Brainy remained unchanged.

"Definitely not," Brainy stated.

"Good, if you had said yes I would have had to reevaluate my life choices," commented Creek, pausing to readjust Rosie. "So, isn't it reasonable that I would have no interest in Rosie, no matter who her parents are?"

Looking down at the infant, Brainy sighed, "That's reasonable."

Smiling, Creek kissed Brainy's cheek, "Glad you're using that brain of yours again."

Blushing, Brainy looked at Rosie again, "But what if she tried for you?"

Sighing, Creek stood, "Nothing would happen. Rosie and I will be out in the garden when you decide your brain is fully functional again."

Watching Creek go, Brainy sighed and rubbed over his face. He knew he was being unreasonable but he couldn't really help it. No matter what Creek said or how much Creek said that he loved Brainy, sometimes Brainy just felt like Creek settled for him. The thought that a better option would come along, be it Smurf, Troll or infant Troll princess, and Creek would leave him was the definition of terrifying for Brainy.

After waiting a moment, Brainy went to his window to look out into the garden.

Sitting in the garden on the ground, Creek held Rosie with one arm, using the other hand to pluck a rose and a bit of magic to remove the thorns. He lightly booped Rosie's nose with the rose bud, smiling as she giggled.

"Smells nice, right?" asked Creek, letting Rosie play with the rose's petals in a curious manner. "You're named for you great-grandmother but these share your name too; one day Smurfette and I make you a garden just like this one."

Cooing, Rosie pulled off a couple of petals and rubbed them against her face as she giggled.

"Are you trying to smell nice too?" Creek chuckled, he lifted the rose to smell it, "Your silly Uncle Brainy made this rose garden for me, you know, not even as a wooing gift; just because he's the sweetest Smurf to ever live and he wanted to make me happy."

Gurgling, Rosie tried to eat the petals, pouting when Creek pulled them out of her mouth.

"None of that," Creek lifted her up and kissed her cheek, "How about a song?"

Patting Creek's cheeks with her little hands, Rosie gurgled and drooled a bit.

Chuckling, Creek rested her in the crook of his arm again and wiped her mouth with her bib, "Let's see, what's a good song?" He paused and turned to Brainy, seemingly knowing that he was at the window the whole time if his smile was any indication, "Any request, sweetheart?"

Blushing at having been caught, Brainy cleared his throat, "You know I love anything you sing."

"Not true," Creek countered, "I thought you were going to blush to death when I sang 'I Touch Myself'."

Turning even a darker shade of blue, Brainy gave Creek a mild glare, "Don't talk like that in front of Rosie."

Grinning, Creek stretched out his hair to hold Rosie, using his hands to cover her ears, "Don't want me to talk dirty in front of the baby, Uncle Brainy?"

"Don't call me that," Brainy protested and left the window but only so he could join Creek in the garden, sitting beside him.

Smiling, Creek took Rosie from his hair to hold her again, speaking in a cutesy voice as he held Rosie up to Brainy, "Love me, Uncle Brainy! You cannot resist my cuteness."

Gurgling, Rosie reached up and pawed at Brainy's glasses, squealing in delight as she moved them about on Brainy's face.

"Okay, she is cute," Brainy relented with a smile, taking Rosie to hold so she could play with his glasses a little more easily.

"Told you, powerless to resist," Creek smiled, kissing Brainy's cheek before resting his head on Brainy's shoulder and snuggling up to his side. If he ignored Rosie's coloring, he could almost pretend that she was their daughter, if only for a little bit.

Rosie went back to her parents around lunch time when they came looking for her, much to Creek's dismay. But Rosie had many more Smurfs to meet and be fawned over by and Creek got some more time with his, back to reasonable, mate so it was too horrible.

The next day Branch got to work with Handy designing a new Mushroom for his large family. There were decisions to be made on whether they would need to rework Hefty or Smurfette's old mushrooms or make a new, bigger one in an available space but it gave them time to plan. He was definitely adding a kitchen and a basement/bunker, Branch didn't care what any of the rest of the group said.

Work on the new Mushroom had to wait though, as no decisions were made on the location or designs settled upon, by the time it came to return to the Troll Tree.

Now that Rosie had her Creek plush, she was a lot calmer at night. Some cuddles and a song or two were usually the requirements for getting her to sleep.

Of course, with any child there were still ups and downs, tummy problems and temper tantrums but life with Rosie was wonderful. They had their pod together at the Troll Tree and were designs for a bigger mushroom for all of them at Smurf Village was always good to discuss when they needed a break. In the meantime, Poppy and Smurfette got married a month later, one of Miss Frizz's grand foster trolls pulling the wagon carrying Rosie as the flower girl as she squealed and tossed about the petals and little balls of glitter which only added to her natural sparkle. They repeated the arrangement when Branch and Hefty married a few months later, though Rosie only threw lower petals that time due to Branch's dislike of glitter.

One morning, a few days after Rosie's first birthday, the rest of the pod awoke to Poppy screaming as she looked out of the pod.

"What is it? What's attacking," Branch ran out to investigate, freezing when he saw what Poppy was looking at, "What the what?"

Carrying a whining Rosie, Smurfette following Branch out, "What are you looking at?"

Wordlessly, Poppy pointed up.

Looking up, Smurfette's eyes went wide, "Hefty!"

Nearly tripping in his attempt to run out, Hefty finally got there, cursing having been on the other side of the pod when the screaming started. He followed their gazes and his jaw dropped when he saw what they were looking at.

Above them, attached to their pod, were two more pods starting to grow. One was Poppy pink with Smurf blue and a bit of Smurette blonde. The other was Branch blue with a bit of Smurf blue stripping it, as well as the dark blue of Hefty's hair.

"Is that," Hefty murmured softly, unable to look away.

"Pods," Smurfette's eyes watered, "They're pods."

Blindly reaching out, Branch clutched Hefty's hand, "That's our pod." He finally managed to look away to smile at Hefty, tears forming in his eyes, "We're having a pod!"

"We're having a pod," Poppy shouted happily, pulling Smurfette in for a kiss and then taking Rosie from her, "You're going to be a big sister."

Looking up at the pods, Rosie gummed her fingers, not understanding.

"How," Branch started but had to pause, he was smiling too much to speak, "How is this possible?"

"Who cares?" asked Poppy, twirling around as she held Rosie close, "This is one of the happiest days of my life!" She kissed all over Rosie's face, "You're going to be the best big sister to your two new siblings, I just know it."

Giggling, Rosie squirmed happily at the kisses.

"We're having a pod," Hefty finally managed, pulling Branch close as his eyes watered. He kissed Branch's temple, then his cheek before capturing his lips for a chaste kiss. "We're having a pod, together."

"Together," Branch smiled, pulling Hefty in to kiss him again.

It wasn't until Rosie cried to be fed that the group managed to look way from the pods and return to their home to eat breakfast. Often one would rush out to make sure they were still there and report back to the others with a huge smile on their face. When they heard banging at the door, they knew someone else had spotted the pods too.

"You have pods!" Creek shouted, grabbing Poppy by the shoulders and shaking her the moment she answered the door.

"I know!" Poppy shouted and shook Creek back with a giant smile on her face.

"How is this possible?" asked Brainy, staring at the pods and the very distinctive Smurf blue that they both possessed.

"Who cares?" asked Poppy.

"I do!" shouted Creek, then blushed, definitely not looking in Brainy's direction now.

Blushing as well, Brainy turned and looked at Creek, "Creek?"

Still blushing, Creek barely managed to make eye contact, "Yes?"

"Do you," Brainy nibbled his lower lip, "Do you want to have a pod, um, with me?"

Swallowing, Creek nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "Not if you don't want one."

"That's not what I asked," said Brainy, reaching out and taking hold of Creek's hand, "Do you want a pod with me?"

Squeezing Brainy's hand, Creek nodded, "I do."

"Then we need to figure this out," said Poppy, grabbing both of them and dragging them to the dining room where everyone was finishing up breakfast. "I hereby call into order The Council of Getting Creek and Brainy a pod!"

"Poppy, love, must you call it that?" asked Creek.

"I could call it 'Knocking Up Brainy'," grinned Poppy.

"That's not how this works and you know it," Creek scolded her with a blush, just knowing that Brainy was probably blushing his face off as well.

"It certainly would be easier if that was the case," Brainy calmly commented.

Creek stared at him, "You never cease to astound me."

Brainy blushed and Creek felt a little better.

"There's not a way to know for sure but the simplest explanation would be the hair from Hefty and Smurfette that we added when we extended the pod," commented Branch.

"But Rosie's pod formed after a month of you and Poppy putting a pod together," said Hefty, "It's been a year since our hair was added in."

"True but the pod had a lot of mine and Poppy's in it," said Branch, "We only added about a handful of yours and Smurfette's hair. It may have taken the tree a long time to 'gather it' to form these pods."

"So, adding more hair could possibly mean more pods in the future?" asked Hefty.

"Maybe," agreed Branch.

"I knew I should have grown out my hair," grumbled Hefty, making Branch blush.

"If that's true, it takes about a year after the hair is added for a pod to form," commented Brainy, "And then the typical pod growth period of a few months before it opens." He nibbled his lower lip and turned to Creek, "Lots of time to prepare for them to arrive if you're sure you want a pod with me."

Smiling, Creek took hold of both of Brainy's hands and kissed him, "I'm sure."

The duo almost forgot to say good bye in their rush to run out and get back to Creek's pod to add some of Brainy's hair and officially make it their pod as well has hopefully put the pieces in place for them to have their own pod grow in a year.

After breakfast, Hefty went out and sat on the ledge of the pod so he could gaze up at the growing pods above them. He fiddled with his hands for a bit, cleared his throat and then spoked, "Hey there, um, kids; I'm your Papa Hefty. Um, I'm both of your Papas in a way, and you got your Dad Branch and your Moms Smurfette and Poppy; we have a different family dynamic then most but you're going to love it here and we're going to love you. I promise."

Sitting beside him, Branch smiled as he held Rosie, "Introducing yourself?"

"I wanna make a good impression," murmured Hefty.

"You will," Branch kissed his cheek, "But you can't stay out here the whole time they're growing, you know."

"Yes, I can," said Hefty, fighting back a smile.

"You wouldn't me stay out here when Rosie was growing," countered Branch. "Some nonsense about eating and sleeping being a requirement."

"I was such a fool then," grinned Hefty.

"Rosie, tell your Papa that he's being silly," Branch lifted Rosie up as if she would comply.

Giggling, Rosie grabbed Hefty's ear, "Papa!"

Both Branch and Hefty froze, turning to stare at Rosie as she happily tugged on Hefty's ear and giggled further.

"Poppy!" Branch called into the pod, "You and Smurfette should come here, now!"

Both girls rushed out, looking at the pods fearfully.

"Rosie spoke," exclaimed Hefty.

Poppy squealed, in coherent in her happiness.

"What did she say?" asked Smurfette, wrapping her arms around Poppy.

"Papa," beamed Hefty.

"And we missed it?" pouted Poppy.

"I'm sure she'll say it again," said Branch.

"Easy for you to say, you heard it," Poppy pouted further.

"Come on, little missy, say 'Papa'," Hefty encouraged her.

Releasing Hefty's ear, Rosie gummed on her fingers instead.

"Come one, please?" asked Hefty, "Say Papa."

When Rosie still not speak, Branch tried, "Rosie, tell your Papa that he's being silly."

"Papa!" Rosie giggled.

"Hey now, are you actually calling me silly?" asked Hefty.

"Papa!" Rosie beamed.

"Oh, come here you," Hefty took Rosie from Branch and kissed all over her face as she giggled the whole time.

During the months the pod grew, Rosie learned to say 'Mom', 'Momma', 'geek', 'Dada' and a few other words even if they weren't always pronounced correctly. Mom and Momma were used for either Poppy or Smurfette. Rosie usually said 'geek' around Creek but said it to Brainy's face more than once, much to Hefty's amusement. But Hefty was always Papa and Branch was always Dada.

When the time came near for the pods to open, it was hard to get any of them to leave their pod. They would take shifts, sitting, waiting and watching for even a hint of a shake to alert the others, even throughout the night.

The all blue pod opened first. From inside came a Smurf blue boy with Smurf hands and feet, as well as a Smurf tail, but Branch's purple Troll nose and Branch's ears. On his cheeks were little darker blue specs instead of the typical silvery glitter freckles many Trolls had. His hair was definitely too short for even an infant Troll's and took on Hefty's coloring as well. But his eyes, his eyes were definitely Branches as he peered up at his fathers.

"Hey there little man," Hefty greeted, unable to keep his eyes from watering.

Branch's eyes watered as well, running his hand over his son's scalp, "We're your Dads."

Putting his thumb into his mouth, the infant just looked around curiously, much quieter than Rosie was when she came out.

"What are you going to call him?" asked Poppy, peering over Branch's shoulder as she held Rosie.

"We were originally thinking Firecracker but he seems too mellow for that," commented Hefty. "So, Rowdy is out as well."

"Might be different once he wants something but I think I agree," Branch gently caressed his son's cheek, "How about Pepper?"

"Pepper?" Hefty mulled it over, smiling down as his son looked up, "I like it."

"Hi there, Pepper," Branch smiled, "We've got a few more people for you to meet. Your Moms Poppy and Smurfette are here, as well as your big sister Rosie. I'm sure your uncles Creek and Brainy will be here later today but there will be so many more people you love you, you won't know what to do with them all."

Grinning, Hefty kissed Branch's cheek.

"Pepper the first," Poppy paused, "Hmm, what should we call him? He's not exactly a Troll or a Smurf."

"A Truf?" suggested Hefty.

"A Smoll," tried Smurfette.

Poppy giggled, "A small Smoll, I love it."

"Smurfette suggested it," said Hefty.

"All the more reason to love it," grinned Poppy.

Shaking his head, Branch turned to Pepper, "Hopefully you'll get used to your Momma Poppy being silly eventually, my little Smoll, goodness knows I'm still trying."

"That's small Smoll," scolded Poppy.

The following afternoon, the second pod opened. This pod revealed a Smurf blue girl with Troll hands and feet but Smurfette's nose, even as it was dusted Poppy's pink, a Smurf tail and she had Poppy's ears. Her hair was too short for a typical Troll infant's as well but was blond with pink tips. Pink was also the color of her eyes as they watered and she whimpered.

"There, there, Mommy got you," Poppy rocked and kissed her youngest daughter.

"And Mama's here," Smurfette kissed her daughter's cheek.

Sniffling, the newest Smoll rubbed at her eyes.

"So, do we have a Dewdrop on our hands?" asked Branch, rocking Rosie as he stood beside Hefty, whom cradled Pepper in his arms.

"I still like it but, aw, would you look at her nose?" Poppy cooed, "It looks like a little flower petal fell on her face."

"Petal," Smurfette smiled, "I really like that."

Smiling, Poppy kissed Smurfette and then turned to her Smoll, "What do you think, do you like Petal?"

Looking up, the tiny Smoll blinked up at her.

"I'm taking that as a yes," Poppy kissed Petal's forehead.

At the party celebrating the Smoll's arrivals, Pepper was content to be held by any of the Trolls who came to meet him as long as he could still see his fathers. Biggie made the mistake of blocking Pepper's view and the boy Smoll screamed so loudly that it overpowered the music and his fathers wondered if they should have stuck with Firecracker after all. On the other hand, Petal cried whenever someone outside her mothers or fathers cried to hold her. She stopped crying for Creek when Brainy bent down so she could play with the glasses on his face and only whined when Grandpa Peppy held her.

"I need a third arm to hold all my Grandchildren," commented Peppy, having Rosie in one arm and Petal in the other. He carefully used his hair to hold Pepper as well, and smiled, "There we go."

Hefty turned to Branch, silently questioning it, but Branch just shrugged, not having the heart to tell the old King that Pepper wasn't technically his grandson.

"Technically speaking, Pepper is Dad's grandson," Poppy corrected them when they returned to their pod for the night. "Branch is the father of the heir apparent so all his kids are in line for the throne as well." She smiled at Pepper, "Who's an adorable little prince? You are!"

Sucking his thumb, Pepper just stared at her sleepily.

"But I have no connection to the throne besides you and Rosie," commented Branch.

"Actually, technically speaking," Poppy rocked back and forth on her feet and then spoke quickly, "We're all married! Love you, good night!"

Before Poppy could run way, Branch grabbed her with his hair, "What the what, now?"

"Well, um, since we made a pod together, by Royal ordinance, we're married and you're going to be King," Poppy giggled nervously.

"You're married to Smurfette," protested Branch, "And I'm married to Hefty!"

"Yep," Poppy nodded, "But we made a pod together and had Rosie first so we're married and you're going to be King. Smurfette and Hefty are, of course, still our spouses and are going to be, like, a Duchess and Duke but I'm probably going to fiddle some stuff so Smurfette can be co-Queen. Hey Hefty, technically my second husband, do you want to be co-King?"

"I want to throw you out of the pod," grumbled Hefty.

"Poppy, did you know all this beforehand?" asked Smurfette, put a hand on her hip as he other arm was holding Petal.

More nervous giggling escaped Poppy and they got their answer.

And Poppy spent the night on the floor of the nursery by Rosie's.

"Momma truble?" asked Rosie.

"Yep, Momma's in trouble," Poppy sighed, "Want to help me cute my way out of this and back into everyone's good graces?"

Rosie giggled, jumping up and down happily.

"That's my girl," Poppy smiled.

It took a few days but eventually everyone forgave Poppy for not telling them the whole story. Of course, Smurfette caved in the first morning, unable to resist Poppy's teary eyes as she pleaded for forgiveness. Rosie was key into wheedling understanding from Branch, Branch loving his daughter too much to stay mad at Poppy forever, but he held out a good two days. Understandably, Hefty held out for almost a week, angry at unwittingly sharing Branch's hand in marriage even if it was just a technicality.

"Forgive me," Poppy whined, having latched herself onto Hefty's leg only to be dragged around the pod as he tried to ignore her. "Please forgive me. Pretty please? Pretty please with sugar on top? Pretty please with Branch covered in sugar?"

"Leave me out of this," Branch stepped over her

"Nice mental image though," Hefty admitted.

Blushing, Branch rolled his eyes and turned to Pepper, "Your Papa is a Doofus."

Sucking his thumb, Pepper looked at Hefty as if he actually understood but that had to be Hefty's paranoid imagination.

Sighing, Hefty finally turned to look at Poppy, "I don't want to be co-King."

"Done!" agreed Poppy, leaping to her feet and hugging Hefty.

"I don't want to be co-Queen," said Smurfette.

Poppy pouted but relented at Hefty's look, "Fine."

"I don't want to be King," said Branch.

"Too bad, so sad," grinned Poppy, running out of the room before Branch could protest.

Grumbling, Branch shook his head, "She's lucky she's my technically-speaking, wife or I'd have to tickle her to death."

"No," whined Rosie.

"Yes," grinned Branch.

"No," whined Rosie longer.

"Yes," chuckled Branch.

"No Dada," pouted Rosie.

Smiling, Branch kissed Rosie's cheek, "Okay, but only for you."

Rosie beamed.

The tiny Troll princess was walking a bit when her second birthday came to pass. A few days later was the anniversary of when Creek and Brainy added Brainy's hair to their pod but no pod formed.

"Maybe it needs more time?" asked Brainy, sitting next to Creek as they stared at the spot, a pod should have been, together.

"Maybe," Creek agreed, but just felt like it wasn't going to happen. The Troll Tree was surely wise enough to realize that Creek was undeserving of a pod, no matter how desperately he wished differently.

Another month passed, seeming to prove Creek right when a pod still didn't form.

"Maybe I didn't add enough hair?" Brainy reached up to take off his hat.

Reaching out, Creek put his hand on Brainy's, silently stopping him, "It's alright sweetheart, we tried."

Frowning, Brainy took Creek's hand and held it, "It might not have been the hair. It could be something else."

With a sigh, Creek scooted close and rested his head on Brainy's shoulder, "There isn't much else it could be, Brainy. For all we know the Tree produced Pepper and Petal because Rosie came beforehand. And, I can guess your opinion on the matter, but I'm not about to try having a child with anyone but you to find out."

Wrapping his arms around Creek, Brainy held him close, "I love you."

"I love you too," Creek wrapped his arms around Brainy in return.

Poppy took the news that a pod didn't form almost harder than Creek and Brainy combined. She kept trying to think of other things for them to try even after they told her not to, but she kept hitting a wall.

Since the birth of the Smolls, Hefty and Smurfette returned to Smurf Village less often, it being hard and dangerous to travel with three small children. The few times they did go were very short trips on their own so they could rush back to their family. Instead Papa, Willow and a few other Smurfs such as Clumsy, Stormy came to visit.

This was the first time Handy came since the Smoll's birth in order to make plans with their parents on the Mushroom they haven't even started yet due to indecision. Almost a good thing too since now it was going to have to be bigger than originally intended.

"These Smolls are so darn cute, I don't know how you manage," commented Handy, chuckling as Pepper stared at him. "Something on your mind, little guy?"

Still staring, Pepper lifted his hands to be lifted.

Grinning, Handy picked Pepper up, "If you're trying to cute your way into my affections, you've already won them."

Pepper stared at Handy, then looked back at Hefty, reaching for him.

Taking Pepper, Hefty chuckled, "You're already got my affections there too, son."

Again, Pepper stared, now at Hefty. He turned back to Handy and reached for him.

Chuckling, Handy took Pepper back, "Are you being indecisive?"

Looking between them, Pepper whined.

"What's wrong Pepper?" Hefty took Pepper back and rocked him.

Whining more, Pepper squirmed and reached for Branch, calming once he was in his Troll father's arms.

"I don't get it," commented Hefty, "Pepper isn't usually so fussy."

"I daresay that Pepper can't tell you two apart," commented Creek.

Hefty frowned, "He doesn't have that problem with Brainy or Clumsy or any of the others back at the village."

Creek shook his head, "Pepper has only been to Smurf Village once, when he was very small and spent most of the time napping if memory serves."

Sitting on Creek's lap, Rosie nodded, "Yeah!"

"Thank you darling," Creek patted Rosie's hair and then returned his attention to Hefty, "Besides you, the main male Smurf Pepper sees is Brainy and his glasses give him a very noticeable facial difference. After that is your Papa, whom looks obviously different than you and then Clumsy, whom has a baby face, no offense."

"None taken," Clumsy widely smiled, holding onto Stormy's arm as she frowned at the purple Troll.

"But Handy is the first male Smurf Pepper has seen, now that he's older, and Handy has no noticeable difference besides his clothes and your tattoo," continued Creek, "Hardly things a child less than a year-old pays attention to."

Frowning, Hefty turned to look at Pepper, his son keeping his face buried in the crook of Branch's neck, "I hate it when you have a valid point."

"It's what I'm here for," Creek smiled, "King Hefty."

"That still isn't funny Creek," Hefty blushed.

"Would you prefer 'Duke'," Creek chuckled a little when Hefty glared at him.

Humming, Branch patted over Pepper's back, "We were going to make the trip to the village for Pepper and Petal's first birthday but I don't want to overwhelm them."

Smurfette looked over at Rosie, "I wonder why Rosie didn't have an issue all the time we took her to Smurf Village."

"Rosie is definitely Poppy's daughter," commented Branch, "She's a social butterfly who loves hugs, no matter where they come from. Look at how much she likes Creek."

"Hilarious," Creek deadpanned.

"Greek," Rosie cheered.

"You're getting close, Rosie, keep trying," Creek encouraged.

Looking around, Rosie spotted Brainy and pointed to him, "Geek!"

Brainy blushed as Hefty laughed, the strong Smurf never unamused by that.

Smiling, Papa turned to Branch, "Perhaps it would be better for Pepper to see more Smurfs in smaller batches so he can get used to them before he comes to the village?"

Nodding, Branch agreed, "Yeah, that would be good."

"I'll head some a day early and send a few more of my Smurflings to come visit," Papa promised.

"I'll go with you, Papa-thing," Willow smiled, "No telling what trouble you'd get into by yourself."

Papa blushed but smiled and nodded.

When the 'extra' Smurfs left for the night, Pepper was fine with Hefty again, absolutely clinging to him once Handy was gone. It was one of the few times they had problems putting him to bed, Pepper not wanting to let go of his Papa.

A few days later, when the others left the Troll Tree, Brainy said he had to go with them. There were a few longer-term experiments that he had left unattended at his mushroom that he need to check up on and hopefully not clean up after.

Brainy held Creek's hands, still hesitant to go, "Promise you'll come for the Smoll's birthday."

"I can't promise that if the Smolls don't go," commented Creek but kissed Brainy before he could protest. "But if it turns out the Smolls aren't going, I'll head back to the village with the next batch of Smurfs, I promise."

Smiling a little, Brainy nodded and kissed him again, holding on for a little longer before he followed Handy to the rest of the departing group.

At first when other Smurfs arrived, Pepper did not like it, at all. He lifted his hands to be lifted but then got confused when he saw more faces that looked like his Papas. After a few turns he'd cry until he was "safely" with his Dada Branch.

It was slightly better than Petal, whom still didn't like anyone holding her outside her two mothers, two fathers and Grandpa Peppy. She was slowly warning up to Papa Smurf and Smurf Willow and tolerated Creek when she could play with Brainy's glasses, so no Brainy meant no Creek holding allowed, and absolutely shrieked for anyone else who tried.

Still it stung when Pepper wanted nothing to do with Hefty as long as other male Smurfs were around. He knew Pepper didn't know any better but he couldn't help but feel like Pepper thought Hefty abandoned him whenever Pepper would cling to Hefty once the others were gone.

The third day, Hefty was considering never returning to Smurf Village again when Pepper lifted his arms to be lifted to Hefty first. Pepper looked at Hefty, then the others, then back at Hefty before settling against him, content. Hefty almost cried tears of joy but managed to keep it down to a few happy sniffles.

The other Smurfs returned to the village to let them know that Hefty and the others were still coming as planned so they could prepare. A few days after that, the group packed up and headed out themselves.

For some of the hike Rosie walked and ran about all the adults. But, being a little over two made her tire out quickly. Between bursts of energy she would be carried by someone not holding an infant, usually Creek.

After they went through the log and could see the village, Brainy was waiting for them. He turned to Rosie, "Hey Rosie, could you walk for a bit? I need to borrow Creek."

Though confused, Rosie nodded, letting Creek set her down.

"There's no need to 'borrow' me, sweetheart, I'm already yours," Creek teased.

Brainy blushed but smiled, "Not officially."

Surprised, Creek blushed in return, "I beg your pardon?"

Smiling, Brainy took Creek's hand and began to sing, "Ι close my eyes and Ι can see  
The world that's waiting up for me  
That I call my own  
Through the dark, through the door  
Through where no one's been before  
But it feels like home."

Watching, Poppy squealed happily and the others smiled.

Not paying them any attention, Brainy pulled on Creek's hand and together they began to rush down to the village, "They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy  
They can say, they can say I've lost my mind  
Ι don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy  
We can live in a world that we design."

Over the years Brainy's voice had blossomed beautifully, pulling Creek in without effort, especially since he knew Brainy only sang for him. All old nerves were gone and Brainy didn't falter as they entered the village.

"Cause every night Ι lay in bed  
Τhe brightest colors fill my head  
Α million dreams are keeping me awake," Brainy sang, keeping his eyes on Creek even as Smurfs around them stopped to watch and listen, "Ι think of what the world could be  
Α vision of the one Ι see  
Α million dreams is all its gοnna take  
Α million dreams for the world we're gonna make."

Pausing, Brainy suggested to the ground and Creek look down. Just ahead, at their feet, was a path lined with rocks that lead towards Brainy's mushroom. The rocks alternated between black, blue and white, looking a bit like the night sky.

Stunned, Creek almost didn't move when Brainy pulled his hand, walking again when Brainy continued to sing, "There's a house we can build  
Every room inside is filled  
With things from far away  
The special things I compile  
Each one there to make you smile  
On a rainy day."

When Brainy's mushroom came into view, Creek almost tripped on his own feet. The windows had all been changed to stained glass, each one carrying on the theme of the night sky.

"They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy  
They can say, they can say we've lost our minds  
Ι don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy  
Runaway to a world that we design," Brainy sang as they approached the mushroom.

Instead of taking him inside, Brainy lead Creek around to the rose garden. Where the path around the roses had previously been dirt, the path was now paved with octagonal stones that each featured a different constellation made of smaller white stones.

"Every night Ι lay in bed  
Τhe brightest colors fill my head  
Α million dreams are keeping me awake

Ι think of what the world could be  
Α vision of the one Ι see," Brainy sang, letting go of Creek's hand to kneel in front of him. He reached into his hat and pulled out a ring box, opening it to reveal a polished stone ring made entirely out of opal, just like the star pendant Creek originally gave Brainy as a wooing gift,  
"Α million dreams is all its gοnna take  
Α million dreams for the world we're gonna make."

Despite how much he was smiling, Creek's eyes watered as he nodded and sang, "However big, however small  
Let me be part of it all  
Share your dreams with me

You may be right, you may be wrong  
But say that you're bring me along  
To the world you see  
To the world I close my eyes tο see  
Ι close my eyes to see."

Beaming, Brainy all but dropped the box once he had the ring out in his rush to slip it onto Creek's finger. He stood after so he could kiss Creek softly.

Together, they finished the song, "Every night Ι lay in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head  
Α million dreams are keeping me awake

Ι think of what the world could be  
Α vision of the one Ι see

Α million dreams is all its gοnna take  
Α million dreams for the world we're gonna make

For the world we're gonna make."

As the song trailed off, Creek and Brainy took each other's hands and kissed again.

Having rushed to keep up the whole time, Poppy was silently screaming for joy as she watched Creek and Brainy finally become officially engaged. Smurfette and Branch were smiling as well while Hefty looked dumbstruck.

"Well Smurf," Hefty finally managed, "Brainy has all the proposal thunder."

Blushing, Branch eyed Hefty, "This isn't a competition."

"Good thing too or Brainy would have blown yours out of the water," Hefty teased, knowing full well he deserved it when Branch blushed worse hit his arm.

While they were at Smurf Village, Rosie was perfectly fine with all Smurfs, remembering some of them from previous visits. She even bounded up to Grouchy, giggling with delight as he picked her up and swung her around, never the least bit grouchy when he saw her. Petal was not okay with meeting any new Smurfs, clinging to her Mothers whenever any Smurf tried to introduce herself, not even okay with her Fathers the first day until she got more accustomed to the new surroundings. By the end of the visit though, she fully warmed up to Papa and Willow, even taking a nap while Willow held her. Pepper liked the girl Smurfs more than the boys, not wanting to be held by any of them and clinging to Hefty when they tried. Branch still called it a win though, since the presence of so many boy Smurfs didn't make Pepper turn away from Hefty to cling to Branch again.

Over time Petal got better with other Trolls and Smurfs in general and Pepper became more tolerant of boy Smurfs. Pepper's first word was a shrieking, "no" when Singer tried to pick him up though, throwing his bottle at Singer's head. Petal's first word "Momma" was so soft Poppy almost missed it, scooping her up and kissing her the moment she realized she heard what she thought she heard.

Creek and Brainy got married the following summer at night so it could be under the stars. Rosie and her Smoll siblings napped during the day so they could be part of the ceremony but didn't last long into the reception.

When Rosie turned four, she was walking and talking like a pro with absolutely no shyness that some Trollings her age possessed. She was nothing but confident when she approached Creek, "Uncle Creek?"

"Yes darling?" asked Creek.

"When I grow up, I'm going to marry you," stated Rosie.

If looks could kill, Creek definitely would be double dead by the twin looks Branch and Hefty were giving him. Smurfette looked more worried than anything and Poppy, the dear thing, could not stop laughing. And poor Brainy looked like he never hated being right so much in his life.

"Rosie," Creek started slowly, truly wishing Poppy would top laughing, "Don't you think I'm a bit old for you?"

"Papa is way too old for Daddy but they got married anyway," said Rosie.

Despite himself, Branch laughed as Hefty blushed.

"But I'm your uncle," Creek reasoned.

"Not really, it's an honorary title," said Rosie, understanding this better than a four-year-old should.

"I'm already married to Brainy," Creek reminded her.

At that, Rosie paused, looking at Brainy. After a moment, she nodded, "Alright, I'll marry Brainy too then."

Choking on air, Brainy stared in disbelief, "You can't marry both of us."

"Mommy has a wife and two husbands," said Rosie.

"That's special circumstances," Branch stepped in. "Your Momma Poppy is Queen-"

"I'm going to be Queen," Rosie grinned.

"That's not what I-" Branch tried again.

Rosie turned to Creek and Brainy, "When I'm Queen, we're getting married."

As far as she was concerned, the matter was decided and Rosie ran off to play.

"Rosie? Rosie come back," Creek pleaded, "Rosie, I'm not sharing Brainy. Poppy, for the love of music, stop laughing; you aren't helping!"

"Congratulations on your engagement," Poppy continued to laugh.

Drumming his fingers on the table, Branch half glared at her, "I'd tickle you but then I'm worried you'd pee yourself."

Still laughing, Poppy fell off her chair.

"I'm half tempted to move to Smurf Village and never return," mumbled Creek.

Instantly Poppy stopped laughing and went after Rosie to try and talk some sense into her oldest daughter.

"Did you do that on purpose?" asked Brainy.

"Poppy is adorably predictable," stated Creek, kissing Brainy's cheek.

Though Rosie and the Smolls were older, it was still hard to travel with the three of them so the large family did not go to Smurf Village very regularly. But, ever sense they were married, Brainy and Creek made the commute back and forth every other week, never spending time apart if they could help it. It was while they were gone Branch passed their pod and Rosie pleaded to go visit them.

"Rosie, Creek and Brainy are at Smurf Village, remember?" Branch tried to remind her.

This confused Rosie as she stared up at their pod, "Then someone left them a present."

Looking up, Branch nearly fell over and probably would have if he hadn't been carrying Pepper and Petal.

Up above him, hanging from Creek and Brainy's pod, was the unmistakable shape of a Trolling pod just beginning to form. More than likely the pod started shortly after Creek and Brainy left for them to not have noticed it but it would wither away without the energy of its parents returning to the home pod soon.

Grabbing up Rosie, Branch ran all the way back to their pod, much to the delight of the children. By the time he got through the door, he felt ready to pass out.

"Branch, what's wrong, what happened?" Hefty rushed over to his mate.

"Need," Branch set Rosie down, relieved when Smurfette and Poppy came over to take Petal and Pepper, "Need to get Creek and Brainy."

"They'll be back in a week, can it wait?" sked Smurfette.

Quickly, Branch shook his head, "Can't wait. Pod. They have. Pod."

"What about their pod?" Poppy didn't understand.

Grabbing Hefty's shoulders, Branch shook him a little, "They have a pod!"

Understanding, Hefty's eyes widened, "They have a pod?!"

"But a pod can't grow without its parents near," Poppy gasped, "It will…"

Nodding, Branch concentrated on Hefty, "You're the fastest; you need to get them and fast. There's no telling how long the pod will last without them."

With a nod, Hefty quickly kissed Branch and the kids, not taking the time to pack anything before sprinting out. He tried not to pause even when it felt like his legs were burning. He didn't acknowledge any Smurf he passed, nearly falling over when he reached Brainy and Creek's mushroom.

"Hefty?" Brainy looked at him in bewilderment, "What happened? Why do you look like you ran all the way here from the Troll Tree?"

"Pod," Hefty rasped, taking Brainy by the shoulders and shaking him like Branch had done to him not too long ago.

"Pod," Brainy repeated, dragging Hefty into the mushroom but frowning when Hefty tried to drag him back out, "Hefty-"

"Pod," Hefty insisted, "You have. Must go."

Creek stared at Hefty but gasped when he realized what could have made the strong Smurf rush here like this, "Pod… We have a pod!"

Frowning, Brainy tried to connect the dots.

Rolling her eyes, Snappy Bug replayed the sound of one of the Smolls crying.

"Holy Smurf a pod," shouted Brainy, making the connection.

Not hesitating, Creek grabbed Brainy and dragged him towards the exit of the village, dragging Hefty along by extension.

Thankfully by the time Creek and Brainy got home, their pod didn't look any worse for wear. Creek cried a bit at the sight of it, having given up hope that it was possible. Brainy's eyes watered as well, staring at it in pure amazement.

"Thank you, Hefty," Creek managed to say when he calmed down.

"Branch saw it, I just did the leg work," Hefty grinned, perfectly content just to lay on the ground until he could feel his legs again.

"Still, thank you," Creek smiled, gazing up at his pod.

While the pod grew, Creek watched it in an almost paranoid manner. He was scared that their time away would affect it somehow, that the tree would change its mind and make the pod fall or worse. Often times Brainy had to beg and drag Creek to bed to rest, insisting that Creek needed to be healthy when the pod opened. It got worse when it came near the time the pod would open, Brainy insisting that they take shifts to watch the pod so Creek wouldn't overdo it.

Almost poetically, Brainy awoke Creek in the middle of the night due to the pod moving. Their son came out of his pod a mix of Smurf blue with a dusting of Creek's purple that shimmered a little in the light. His hands and feet were like that of a Trolls but he had a Smurf nose, Smurf ears and tail. Like the first two Smolls, his hair was short, but his was triple colored going from Brainy's dark blue to Creek's colors. When he opened his eyes, they were Creek's indigo peering up at them.

"He's perfect," Creek smiled, unable to take his eyes away.

In the morning Brainy and Creek took their son Altair to meet the Royal Family, who all instantly adored him, especially his fellow Smolls who were super curious about him. They gathered around whoever was holding the new baby, asking lots of questions.

"Uncle Creek?" Rosie peered up at him.

"Yes darling?" asked Creek, worried about where this was going.

"I've decided I'm not going to marry you or Uncle Brainy," stated Rosie.

"Oh?" Creek tried not to smile too much.

"I'm going to marry Altair," Rosie grinned and went off to admire her future husband.

"Should I be concerned?" Brainy asked his husband.

"Let's give it a few years and see what happens," shrugged Creek.

As the Smolls grew older they found that though their hair did not look like Troll hair, that they could control it and do all the things a Troll could do with their hair. Petal grew her hair out to look like Smurfette's, even though the blonde going into pink made her hair look like a sunrise. Pepper went back and forth between short hair and a short ponytail, though he liked to keep his bangs a bit long. Altair kept his hair long but usually in a braid, using it to whip any Troll that invaded his space with the exception of Rosie who never seemed to be out of his space if they were remotely near each other.

"They're growing up too fast," Hefty lamented, "We should have ten more."

"See, I told you," chipped in Poppy, much to Branch's dismay.


End file.
